A ternary sequence is a sequence defined via a ternary alphabet of −1, 0, and +1. Ternary sequences differ from binary sequences, which are defined using only the values 0 and 1, and the use of ternary sequences may offer advantages over the use of binary sequences (e.g., systems using ternary sequences can hold the same amount of information in less memory, as compared to systems using binary sequences, etc.). Ternary sequences have wide applications in communication systems. For example, in systems utilizing packetized data transfer, ternary sequences may be used as preambles, where a preamble is a portion of a packet that indicates a start of the packet.